1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an active forward converter, and more particularly to a switch coupled active forward converter which is implemented by coupling a forward converter with a step up converter, so that it can obtain a high power factor at a single power stage, accurately perform an output direct current (DC) voltage control operation, have a high efficiency and be applied to a low-capacity device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a two-step converter has been implemented to be applied to a large-capacity device. However, such a conventional two-step converter has difficulty in accurately performing harmonic rectification and output voltage control operations. Further, the conventional two-step converter has many components for supplying a large amount of power, even when only a small amount of power is required, resulting in an economical loss.